Dear Eichi
by Yozora SilverFlower
Summary: Its a letter to Eichi from Mitsuki... Set 10years after the series... There is Myself lyrics in it but you can ignore that if you like. MxE with hints of MxT...


Eichi: Mihana, You're my true love... MUACKZ!

MiHana: I love you too!

Syaoran; Heys, I thought that I was your true love?

Eichi: Nope... She is mine!

(Syaoran & Eichi gets into a fight)

MiHana: This story is a letter to Eichi from Mitsuki... Set 10 years after the series... There is Myself lyrics in it but you can ignore that if you like. MxE with hints of MxT... Based on the anime as I am not familiar with the manga yet...

Mitsuki: Yups... She doesn't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. However, she hopes to get the rights to Syaoran and Eichi for her birthday this year.

MiHana: On with the story!

(Syaoran and Eichi still fighting in the background)

* * *

Dear Eichi: 

It has been 10 years since I found out that you have died… 10 years right to the day… In your letter, you said that you would never want me to forget you… how could I ever forget you? You were my first love. No one can replace the special place in my heart. The space reserved for you.

Now, 10 years later, I wonder what you are doing right now. I know you are in heaven waiting for me. But I am sorry to disappoint you. I won't be going for another few decades at least. I am now 22 years of age and engaged to Takuto. I may have given you my first love but my true love lies with him.

Don't cry… That is what you told me on the day we met for the last time. Now I am telling you that…Don't cry for me because I promise, I will always love you. I am contradicting myself. I love you, but I love him too…

These 10 years of my life have been hard work. I have been establishing myself as a singer and now my fame has spread around the world. I am the number one pop idol now, both as a solo artiste and as a singer in the band Takuto and I formed. I have fulfilled my promise to you and I am sure you have too; as I guess heaven is closer andhas a better view of the stars and moon…

I wonder what would have happened if you have not died… Will we be living together, married? Or would I still be with Takuto… What if you never went away in the first place? All these thoughts circle my head during sleepless nights… All these what ifs…

Sometimes in my dreams you appear… Now grown up and so… KAWAII! In my next concert, I will dedicate a song to you, my first song, Myself… Takuto might have Love Chronicle but this song belongs to you alone. I have not sung it for sometime but I will always remember the lyrics.

_**doushite doushite suki nan darou**_

_**konna ni namida afureteru**_

**Why, oh why do I love you so much?**

**My tears overflow this much**

_**ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta**_

_**sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta**_

**Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing**

**anything**

**A place just a little ways away--That was where I was**

_**kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa**_

_**futari niteru no kana?**_

_**kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta**_

**That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness**

**Are the two of us really alike?**

**If I'd realized it, you were always by my side**

_**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**_

_**kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo**_

_**ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**_

_**tooku hanarete wakatta yo**_

**Why do I love you so much?**

**Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad**

**Just what it was that supported me so much**

**From afar, I realize it now**

_**nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni**_

_**kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute**_

**Like a lost child, crying and searching**

**But there was no such thing as forever**

_**"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**_

_**futari niteru no kana?**_

_**ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni**_

**"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered**

**Were the two of us really alike?**

**And I decided then I would protect you**

_**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**_

_**toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo**_

_**"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo**_

_**kimi ga ookiku natteku yo**_

**Why can't I turn them to memories**

**You're too far, too near for me to reach**

**The more I tell myself "I will forget"**

**The larger you loom in my thoughts**

_**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**_

_**kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo**_

_**ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**_

_**tooku hanarete wakatta yo**_

**Why do I love you so much?**

**Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad**

**Just what it was that supported me so much**

**I realize it now from afar**

_**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**_

_**kantan sugite kotae ni naranai**_

**Why do I love you so much?**

**It's so easy I just can't answer**

Now, I lay it down on top of your grave, buried in the snow.

Your Only Love,

Mitsuki (Full Moon)


End file.
